Co powiedziała pani Hudson
by toootie
Summary: Pani Hudson jest już zmęczona kłótniami pod 221 B i decyduje się zabrać za rozwiązanie spraw. Można polegać na pani Hudson, że uda jej się uporządkować sytuację.
1. Chapter 1

Oryginalny tytuł: **What Mrs Hudson Said**

Autor: **ButterfishJellyfly**

Link do oryginalnego opowiadania: **s/8966139/1/What-Mrs-Hudson-Said**

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: **jest**

**CO POWIEDZIAŁA PANI HUDSON**

**1.**

Pani Hudson ostrożnie wchodziła po schodach, niosąc dwie ciężkie torby ze sklepu spożywczego (dla „jej chłopców" jak z czułością ich nazywała, gdy plotkowała z przyjaciółkami), kiedy drzwi na górze schodów trzasnęły otwierane szeroko.

-Wychodzę.- usłyszała Johna Watsona. -Muszę się przewietrzyć.

Drzwi trzasnęły znowu, tym razem zamykane.

„Matko boska" -pomyślała przytulając do ściany, jak tylko mogła, mając nadzieję, że John ją zauważy, lecąc na oślep w dół, zanim na nią wpadnie. Zobaczył.

-Pani Hudson. -powiedział krótko, zanim prześliznął się obok niej (kompletnie ignorując fakt, że była małą, starszą panią z dwoma wielkimi siatami jedzenia, te maniery!) i trzasnął frontowymi drzwiami.

Usłyszała szybkie, cichnące kroki na chodniku.

-Powinni być trochę bardziej ostrożni z tymi drzwiami. -powiedziała do siebie, gdy znalazła się szczycie schodów, zastanawiając się nad szkodami, które robili, za każdym razem, kiedy jeden albo drugi postanowił zrobić przedstawienie z wychodzenia z domu –a działo się to niemal regularnie.

Była na nich obu zła. Te ciągłe kłótnie- Boże miej nas w opiece- te kłótnie. Ciągłe sprzeczki, z pewnością nie mają pojęcia, że ona słyszy każde ich słowo. Nawet w środku nocy. Często w środku nocy- ich kłótnie najczęściej obracały się wokół sherlockowego nawyku grania na tych sakramenckich skrzypcach, od północy do świtu. Krzyki „Sherlock!" wyrywały ją z jej nocnego odpoczynku a potem następowało: "Muszę grać, to mi pomaga myśleć. Muszę myśleć."

Przyjaciółki pani Hudson, z jej klubu książki, komentowały ostatnio to, na jak zmęczoną i zmartwioną wygląda; ale jak ma spać, z całym tym zamieszaniem nad głową?

Oczywiście, wiedziała o co chodzi. Była stara, ale nie głupia, wiedziała jak się świat kręci; nie ważne, co jej chłopcy myśleli. Była zamężna. Miała kochanków- jednego nawet teraz; i wcale nie jeździła do siostry każdego weekendu, nawet jeśli tak mówiła chłopcom. To nie była ich sprawa, choć Sherlock, to okropne dziecko, prawdopodobnie miał pewne podejrzenia. Seksualna frustracja- to był ich problem a ona wiedziała, że dom będzie cichszy (albo przynajmniej głośny, w bardziej przyjemny sposób) gdyby sami to wreszcie rozwiązali.

Ale oni są tacy- dobry Boże! -uparci; obaj. Miała silne przeczucie, że jeżeli zostawi tą sprawę im samym, to nigdy tego nie rozwikłają.

_Czas najwyższy_, pani Hudson pomyślała do siebie, mocując się z klamką do ich mieszkania_, na pogawędkę._


	2. Chapter 2

**2. **

-Malutka sprzeczka, co kochanie?- powiedział do pleców Sherlocka (najwyraźniej mającego teraz porę na dąsy, na kanapie) zmierzając do kuchni i kładąc torby na stole, uprzątając trochę dookoła.

Dźwięk szkła poderwał Sherlocka z kanapy.

-Co pani… och.- widząc, że nie próbuje układać jego rzeczy, opadł znów na mebel. Potem usiadł.

-Sprzeczkę?

-Sprzeczkę, konflikt, kłótnię, wymianę zdań… ty i John trochę sobie nawrzucaliście?

-Nawrzucaliśmy? Raczej się nie zgodziliśmy. -Sherlock wstał, przeszedł przez niski stolik do kawy, zmierzając do okna; jego szlafrok powiewał za nim tak samo, jak jego płaszcz, kiedy był na zewnątrz mieszkania. -Widziała pani jak wychodził? -patrzył przez okno, jakby próbował złapać ostatni obraz doktora, zanim tamten skręci za róg.

Ależ przedstawienie.

-Tak, prawie mnie znokautował jak wychodził. Nawet nie zaproponował pomocy z torbami. Całkiem to nie podobne do niego. -otwarła lodówkę, przygotowana na najgorsze, ale została skonfrontowana tylko z kilkoma słoikami palców pływających w jakimś płynie. Przynajmniej były dokładnie zamknięte. Kiedyś Sherlock często je zostawiał po prostu rozłożone na talerzach. Przesunęła słoiki na tył półki czubkami palców i zaczęła wkładać mleko, dżem i jajka.

-Normalnie jest taki grzeczny. -westchnęła. Sherlock prychnął i odwrócił się od okna.

-Grzeczny, oczywiście; John jest takim typem- grzecznym dla staruszek.

-Jest. -zgodziła się niewzruszona. Lata jego przytyków, które były (jak zauważyła) jego jedynym sposobem okazywania uczuć (nie była głupia; nie, nie pani Hudson) wytworzyły u niej grubą skórę. Najczęściej te uwagi odbijały się od niej i wracały z powrotem do niego, gdzie tkwiły, aż Sherlocka czuł się źle z powodu tego, jak ją potraktował.

Po wyeliminowaniu jej nie-nadającego-się-do-niczego męża, detektyw nie zniknął z jej życia, ale pozostał jego stałym elementem. Jeszcze zanim wprowadził się pod 221B, wpadał do niej, żeby posiedzieć przy jej kuchennym stole, jeść jej herbatniki i komentować jej brak gustu do mężczyzn. Ale przynajmniej wiedziała więcej o swoich mężczyznach; o ich zwyczajach, życiu i stanie cywilnym, bo detektyw zawsze ją o tym informował. Nie koniecznie w miły sposób. Ale to były drobnostki. Złożyła torby na zakupy i włożyła je pod ramię, jednak bez intencji opuszczenia mieszkania.

-Więc. -powiedziała. -Ta wścibska staruszka byłaby szczęśliwa, wiedząc, z jakiego powodu była ta ostatnia kłótnia. Nie widzę głowy na talerzu w lodówce, nie słyszałam wybuchów dziś rano, zostało nawet trochę mleka z ostatniej kwarty, która kupiłam, a ty nie grałeś przez godziny na tych cholernych skrzypcach. O tak, słyszę wszystko.- powiedziała, powodując u Sherlocka szok i prawie zawstydzenie.

-Skrzypce minie przeszkadzają, niech ci idzie na zdrowie; usypiają mnie, ale te kłótnie, które potem następują! To inna para kaloszy.

Nieproszona, pani Hudson usiadła na fotelu Johna, po tym jak wytrzepała go z okruszków i położyła torby na podłodze.

-Usiądź, Sherlocku.- powiedziała. Detektyw otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć coś niegrzecznego, ale starsza pani podniosła dłoń i spojrzała na niego stanowczo. -Zaczniesz mnie słuchać, albo was obu wyrzucę- co mnie zmartwi; a wiem, że nie chcesz mnie martwić. Więc usiądziesz i posłuchasz mnie teraz, młody człowieku!- warknęła ostatnie zdanie jak sierżant, uczący porządku krnąbrnego szeregowca.

Sherlock usiadł, jego usta otwarły się ze zdziwienia.

-Dziękuję ci, słonko.-pani Hudson podniosła jeden z herbatników z talerza koło fotela Johna i nagryzła go. -I zamknij usta. Wyglądasz jak ryba.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

-A teraz- pani Hudson skończyła herbatnika. -Będziesz cicho i posłuchasz mnie, przynajmniej ten jeden raz, posłuchasz mnie, aż skończę, OK?

Sherlock ze znów zamkniętymi ustami, siedział w uparty sposób;kiwnął raz głową potakująco.

-Mój mąż... -zaczęła pani Hudson, ignorując jego wywracanie oczami. -był rozkosznym, uroczym i cudownym człowiekiem- z jednej strony. Wiem, że myślisz, że mam okropny gust do mężczyzn, ale on był naprawdę wspaniały. Traktował mnie jak księżniczkę, gdy jeszcze randkowaliśmy. Restauracje, przyjęcia w porze kolacji, sale balowe- kochaliśmy wychodzić. Wszyscy go lubili i cóż, on kochał być lubiany. Tak sadzę. A potem się pobraliśmy i przeprowadziliśmy się do domu, zaczęliśmy żyć razem i nie miałam pojęcia, kim jest ten człowiek, który śpi w moim łóżku, który rano pije swoją kawę na przeciwnym końcu kuchennego stołu, bo on nic prawie nie mówił! Ten kochany człowiek, który był w centrum zainteresowania na wszystkich przyjęciach, który był tak uroczy, że majtki spadały- och, dobry Boże, Sherlock, nie rób takiej zszokowanej miny- był po prostu… niedołęgą. Nigdy się nie kłóciliśmy, nigdy nie sprzeczaliśmy, o nic. Przez jakiś czas myślałam, że to doskonale-zostaliśmy stworzeni dla siebie. Moje przyjaciółki skarżyły się na kłótnie z mężami, a ja byłam dumna z siebie. „Och, Boże, my się nigdy nie kłócimy" mówiłam. Trochę mi to zajęło, zanim zrozumiałam dlaczego. Powiedziałam, że nie chcę dzieci, on powiedział: "dobrze". Powiedziałam, że chcę trzy miniaturowe pudelki*:"jak sobie życzysz kochanie", powiedział. Ja powiedziałam, że chcę przeprowadzić się na Florydę- on nie miał nic przeciwko. Powiedziałam, że przefarbuję włosy na różowo i zacznę spać z chłopcem od basenu- "cokolwiek sobie życzysz" było jego odpowiedzią. To była jedyna jego odpowiedź, jaką kiedykolwiek dostałam. Nigdy się nie kłóciliśmy, bo mu nie zależało.

Sherlock otworzył usta, ale mu przerwała:

-Ani słowa, zanim nie skończę! –detektyw zamknął usta. -Wiem, że używał mnie jako przykrywki, Sherlock, ale to nie o to chodzi. Chodzi o to, że go naprawdę nie obchodziłam, więc nigdy nie kłopotał się kłóceniem ze mną. Nie obchodziło go, czy śpię z chłopcem od basenu, albo farbuję włosy na różowo, albo hoduję trzy pudle zamiast dzieci. Nie dbałby czy w lodówce trzymam części ciała, albo czy jadłam czy spałam cały dzień, albo byłam poza domem całą noc, albo wysadziłam wszystko w kuchni, albo byłam niemiła dla swojej miłej i cierpliwej i słodkiej gospodyni- och, nie chwileczkę, to nie ja, to ty, nieprawdaż? A tu jest ktoś, kto z pewnością się z tobą kłóci o te rzeczy, nie?-oparła podbródek na swoim pomarszczonym palcu. Sherlock przesunął krzesło i ona podniosła dłoń.

-Wiem, że wszystkie kłótnie nie oznaczają miłości, ale można rozróżnić między tymi, które nią są i tymi, które nie są. A twoje i Johna kłótnie są tymi, które są, bo nigdy nie jesteście dla siebie podli. Och, potrafisz być okropny i dla innych ludzi jesteś podły, ale nie dla Johna. Słyszę, jak na siebie wyklinacie, słyszę kiedy trzaskacie drzwiami. Słyszę kłótnie ludzi, którzy czują się ze sobą tak bezpiecznie, że mogą powiedzieć sobie niemal wszystko- i wiedzą, że druga osoba nie przestanie ich kochać. Mogą trzasnąć drzwiami i wyjść, ale w końcu wrócą do domu. John może wrzucić całą torbę na śmieci pełną części ludzkich zwłok do mojego śmietnika, a ty możesz zrobić mu awanturę, ale nigdy go nie wyrzucisz. Ty możesz być trzy dni poza domem i wrócić wykończony, wygłodniały i zmęczony i prawdopodobnie zakrwawiony, a on będzie się ciskał, ale pomoże ci wejść na schody; i położy cię do łóżka; i przyniesie herbaty rano, zanim zada pierwsze pytanie. Ale gdyby twojej herbaty nie było- fiu, to dopiero by była kłótnia- i w rzeczywistości się odbyła, czyż nie? Pamiętam coś o świni? I harpunie?

My wszyscy powinniśmy mieć tyle szczęścia, Sherlocku, kochać kogoś tak bardzo jak wy dwaj się kochacie. -zrobiła przerwę. -Moje gardło jest wyschnięte. Myślę, że zrobię sobie herbatkę. Też chcesz?

*tzw. Teacup poodle- najmniejsze pudle- do 4 funtów wagi, kiedy są dorosłe.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Sherlock wstał:

-Naprawdę myślę, że to trwa już za długo, pani Hudson. Pani jest...

-Śmieszną staruszką- tak, wiem. -pani Hudson wstała i poszła do kuchni, by poszukać czajnika w szafce pomiędzy innymi przedmiotami.- Czy powiedziałam, że skończyłam? Nie skończyłam. A-ha!- zlokalizowała wymykający się przedmiot i zajrzała uważnie do środka, zanim zapełniła go pod kranem. -Nie gotowałeś w tym ostatnio nic obrzydliwego? -zawołała ponad ramieniem. –A przynajmniej nic niebezpiecznego? –przyjęła brak odpowiedzi jako zgodę. -OK. Zatem, chcesz herbaty?- znów, żadnej odpowiedzi. -Dobrze, nalałam tyle, że wystarczy dla nas dwojga. I dla Johna też. Może wróci niedługo do domu.

Kiedy wróciła do salonu, zobaczyła, że detektyw stoi znów przy oknie , pochylając głowę, że by zobaczyć ulicę na dole.

-Nie, jeszcze nie wrócił? -spytała, siadając znów w fotelu Johna. Sherlock opuścił okno, wściekły.

-Nie rozglądałem się za nim. Po prostu wyglądałem. -Usiadł.

-Czy będzie herbata na tym herbacianym przyjęciu?

Pani Hudson podniosła kolejny herbatnik i ugryzła mały kawałek.

-Są trochę nieświeże, prawda? Upiekę wam chłopcy następną partię.

Sherlock wydął wargi jak drażliwy pięciolatek i wskoczył na fotel podkładając pod siebie stopy.

-Czy to do czegoś zmierza, pani Hudson? Teraz pani zakwestionuje moje preferencje co do płci partnerów i wykaże, że John jest obiektem moich uczuć- z powodu naszej małej sprzeczki, jak to pani nazwała. Pewna oznaka miłości, jak sądzę?

-Och nie, kochany, nie mam zamiaru kwestionować twoich preferencji, czy jak to tam zwiesz. Nie sądzę, że byś ty i John byli tacy sami jak ta kochana parka z sąsiedztwa- oni są po prostu gejami. Nie sądzę, że by tak było z wami. Myślę, po prostu, że to John- i nie winię cię za to, że go kochasz. On jest taki kochany, jak słodki misiek. Och, gdybym była tylko parę lat młodsza…

Zszokowana mina Sherlocka była jego domyślną ekspresją na ten wieczór.

-Widzę, jak na niego patrzysz. I on na ciebie, w rzeczy samej. Patrzycie tak na siebie obaj nawzajem za swoimi plecami, jakby mnie nawet nie było w pokoju. A jestem tu całkiem często- nieważne, czy to zauważasz, czy nie- i mam oczy! A ja wiem, co znaczy taki wzrok, Sherlock, kiedy jedna osoba patrzy na drugą jakby chcieli- no, nie wiem- pozjadać się. Byłam kiedyś ładna, wiesz- teraz już nie, z pewnością (przynajmniej nie w waszych, chłopcy oczach) ale były czasy, gdy oglądali się za mną na ulicy. I wy dwaj patrzycie na siebie nawzajem całkiem tak samo, jak patrzyli na mnie ci młodzi mężczyźni. -zatrzęsła herbatnikiem w jego kierunku. –Zwłaszcza ty. Wszystko inne na świecie nie istnieje- albo właśnie ta jedna rzecz- kiedy ty na to patrzysz. Obserwujesz, obserwujesz, obserwujesz- a te małe kółeczka obracają ci się w głowie, zbierając i katalogując wszystkie drobne detale. Ale John miażdży te kółeczka aż je powstrzyma i, młody człowieku, wtedy dym puszcza ci się uszami! –zamilkła na chwilę. –Cóż, nie naprawdę. Stają się różowe. Twoje uszy.

Ugryzła herbatnik, żując i przełykając go starannie.

-Ale nie uszy Johna. On rumieni się na karku. Spojrzała przez przestrzeń między nimi na detektywa, który mocno przyciskał obie dłonie do uszu. -To nie pomoże, kochanie.-powiedziała. -A ty lepiej zamknij usta, bo coś niemiłego może ci do nich wlecieć. Och! Czajnik! Zrobię nam fajną herbatkę. I jeszcze jedno, tak na wszelki wypadek… To by było miło, dla odmiany, przyjąć ostre słowa prawdy .**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Pani Hudson podskoczyła, gdy czajnik zaczął gwizdać i poszła do kuchni po czystą, albo przynajmniej nie-toksyczną, filiżankę i choć jedną łyżeczkę.

-Wy, chłopcy powinniście spróbować być bardziej porządni. Mógłbyś trzymać twe swoje naukowe rzeczy i herbatę w oddzielnych szafkach, serio, czy to jest tak trudne? W końcu któryś z was się zatruje. -wróciła do salonu z trzema filiżankami herbaty na tacy. Postawiła jedną z nich przed nieruchomym jak sądziła obrażonym, detektywem a pozostałe dwie na małym stoliku obok krzesła Johna.

Wzięła talerzyk, na którym były ciasteczka i położyła go na wierzchu jednej z filiżanek.

-To zatrzyma trochę ciepła, aż John dotrze do domu. Wyobrażałam sobie, że wróci dość szybko- on nie obraża się na tak długo, jak ty.

Usiadła i podniosła herbatę do ust.

-O tak, jest pyszna. Wypij swoją, zanim wystygnie, słonko.

Spojrzał na młodego mężczyznę siedzącego naprzeciwko, zauważając, że nie wziął swojej filiżanki, będąc zbyt zajętym gapieniem się na czubki swoich palców, złożonych przed twarzą. Myśli. Ach, tak, to było to, czego chciała- żeby Sherlock pomyślał. Co, miejmy nadzieję, pociągnie za sobą działanie. Wiedziała, że Sherlock był jej szansą –nigdy nie dbał ani o dziewczyny, ani o chłopaków i myślała, że jeśli miałaby wybierać: dziewczyna czy chłopak- żadna kobieta nie miałaby znaczenia.

John będzie twardszym orzechem do zgryzienia- ciągle próbuje, z tak długim łańcuszkiem dziewczyn, biedny człowiek- jego gust do kobiet był tak samo zły, jak pani Hudson do mężczyzn. Nie byłaby zdziwiona, gdyby kiedyś przyprowadził do domu morderczynię, myśląc, że to kobieta jego marzeń.

Pani Hudson wzruszyła ramionami. Cóż, można temu zaradzić, jeśli tylko zdoła dotrzeć do Sherlocka. Problemem było oczywiście to, że z natury robił wbrew nawet najlepszym radom. Tak długo, jak o tym myślał.

-Muszę powiedzieć, Sherlock…

-Musiała pani dziś dużo powiedzieć, nieprawdaż? -detektyw wstał, podniósł herbatę i wrócił do okna stając plecami do pani Hudson. -John lubi kobiety-jak dużo dziewczyn miał przez ostatni rok? Dziesięć, dwanaście? Za każdym razem jak się obrócę, przyprowadza nową do domu, żeby zostawiała włosy w umywalce i majtki w praniu.

Pani Hudson uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Właśnie zrobiła postęp.

-Hmmm… cóż, jak na kogoś kto nie dba o głupie ludzkie uczucia, masz za duży problem z zazdrością. To całkiem słodkie, serio. Ale na miłość boską, te biedne dziewczyny! Nigdy nie dałeś im kredytu zaufania. Mogły być miłe. A John! Biedny John- jak miałby osiąść z którąkolwiek z nich, kiedy już ma ciebie. Tylko musi to zrozumieć, kochanie; i zaprzestać tej całej głupoty z dziewczynami. I może się tak stanie, jeśli powiesz coś do niego, zamiast wysyłać niegrzeczne SMSy z jego telefonu .

Sherlock obrócił się, złośliwy uśmiech nagle rozjaśnił mu twarz.

-To było tylko raz. I ona była szczególnie nieprzyjemna. Boże, nie słyszałem nigdy takiego jęczenia za każdym razem, jak mieliśmy sprawę. „Ale John, mieliśmy plany!" Jakby to miało znaczenie dla Johna, kiedy była robota do wykonania.

-Jakby to miało znaczenie, kiedy była szansa na spędzenie z nim czasu, chciałeś powiedzieć. –Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi do tego swojego chłopaka; bardzo zadowolona, ale próbując tego nie okazać. Uśmiech zniknął, a wzrok Sherlocka stał się bardziej przenikliwy, gdy studiował swoją gospodynię.

Usiadła, nadal uśmiechając się do niego.

-Pani mogłaby tak powiedzieć. -odpowiedział, z rozmysłem i odwrócił się do okna, jego głowa znów pochyliła się w ten patrzę-na-ulicę sposób; obserwował cienie poruszające się poprzez okręgi światła latarni.

Pani Hudson siedziała cicho, pozwalając by to, co powiedziała, trochę się utrwaliło; pozwalając mu przemyśleć jej słowa w tym nadaktywnym mózgu. Niemal mogła zobaczyć jak obracają się te małe kółeczka; miała nadzieję, że John wróci niedługo i wtedy jego obecność je zastopuje i Sherlock wreszcie przestanie myśleć, choć na chwilę i posłucha tego, co mówi mu jego serce- tak głośno, że nawet ona może to usłyszeć. Sherlock zacisnął ramiona i podniósł rękę powoli by dotknąć chłodnej szyby. Czas, że by sobie poszła.

Wzięła ostatni łyk herbatki, wstała i poszła do kuchni żeby włożyć swoją filiżankę do przepełnionego zlewu.

-Myślę, że czas tu pozmywać, Sherlock.-powiedziała nie spodziewając się odpowiedzi. -Mam zamiar zacząć piec nową partię herbatników, może jutro ci ją przyniosę.

Przeszła przez salon do drzwi.

-Dobranoc, kochanie. I miłego wieczoru obu wam.

Sherlock odszedł od okna, do swojej strasznej gospodyni.

-Pani Hudson…- zatrzymała się z ręką na klamce.

-Tak?

-…dobranoc.

-Tak, kochanie.

Drzwi całe zadrżały, gdy klucz został włożony do zamka.

Pani Hudson wyszła z mieszkania, zamknęła drzwi, kiedy młody mężczyzna ciągle na nią patrzył i zaczęła schodzić w dół. John wszedł przez drzwi na ulicę i wszedł na schody. Miał spuszczone oczy.

-Miła przechadzka? -zapytała czubek jego głowy. Spojrzał na nią w górę, zdziwiony.

-O tak, była miła.-przeszedł ostrożnie obok niej blisko poręczy, że by miała wystarczająco dużo przestrzeni. -Jest Sherlock?

-Jest.

Weszła do swojego mieszkania, słysząc, że górne drzwi otwierają się a potem zamykają. Zamknęła swoje i poszła do kuchni do szafki. Zdjęła butelkę wina i mały kieliszek. Nalała sobie trochę i usiadła przy stole.

-OK.-powiedziała do siebie.-Teraz zostało tylko czekanie.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Pani Hudson skończyła pić wino i uważnie nalała sobie następny kieliszek. Na wzmocnienie, ponieważ potrzebowała być silna i pozostać spokojną. Niebiosa wiedziały, że pyskówka tych chłopaków mogła przerodzić się w coś większego.

Bezwstydnie nadstawiła uszu (cóż, nie było tu nikogo innego, a ona przecież była skoncentrowana na tym, żeby im się dobrze wiodło) nasłuchując kroków Johna do kuchni- powolnych, lekkich, przekrzywionych; możliwe, że herbatka, która mu zostawiła, już wystygła.

Ach tak, szum puszczanej wody wystarczająco długi by napełnić czajnik, ale nie tak długi, by mógł oznaczać zmywanie naczyń. Nie słyszała lżejszych kroków Sherlocka, ale wiedziała, że jest w salonie- nie słyszała zamykania drzwi od jego sypialni. Zawsze zamykał je dość głośno.

W końcu powinna przerwać ten ich nawyk.

John wrócił do salonu i usiadł na swoim krześle- zawsze się w niego trochę zapadał- a jego nogi zaskrobały po podłodze; potem znów przesunął krzesło do przodu, zbliżając je do krzesła Sherlocka.

Potem kroki Sherlocka –ach, podszedł do okna, starając się wyglądać na niezainteresowanego, była tego pewne, ale wrócił do swojego krzesła- podskakując- lubił wskakiwać na nie i lądować, zwinięty jak dziecko. Ale dziś ona usłyszała skrobanie stóp przez podłogę (och, matko boska, teraz dewastują jej podłogę), kiedy Sherlock wyraźnie przeciągnął swój fotel bliżej Johna.

Hm…

Niskie głosy, męskie- zawsze myślała o nich jako o chłopcach, ale to nie było fair –byli dorośli i ona zresztą też; była też wścibska, ale to wszystko było w imię domowego pokoju. Kochała ich obu tak bardzo, jakby byli jej dziećmi, ale bez tych kłopotów z wychowywaniem.

Nie mogła usłyszeć co mówią, nie była dokładnie pod ich salonem, ale powstrzymała pokusę, by stanąć na krześle i znaleźć się bliżej sufitu.

Jeśli teraz spadnie i będzie musiała wzywać pomocy, to będzie straszliwie zawstydzające. Niskie głosy kontynuowały rozmowę. John ewidentnie wpadał w furię, a Sherlock wydawał się mieć zamiar dotrzymać mu kroku.

Znów zabrzmiał dźwięk przesuwanego do przodu krzesła i potem znów to samo.

-Boże drogi, teraz muszą być praktycznie jeden na drugim..

Sherlock nie miał pojęcia o utrzymywaniu grzecznego dystansu- chyba, że chodziło o niego, wtedy był całkiem szczęśliwy mogąc wleźć ci plecy, jeśli było trzeba.

Martwiła się, że mógłby starać się zastraszyć biednego Johna.

Niskie głosy rozmawiały dalej. Minuty upływały.

Pani Hudson stwierdziła, że jej kieliszek był pusty i nalała sobie kolejny.

-Sherlock, o czym ty w imię Boże gadasz?

Och, kochanie- to był John. Co ten Sherlock powiedział? Pani Hudson pokiwała głową z frustracją, wszystko co mogła usłyszeć to stałe głębokie mamrotanie, głos detektywa- bez słów, tylko jego ton, który przybierał, kiedy tłumaczył coś komuś; coś, co jak sadził było bardzo proste, ale w rzeczywistości raczej trudne do zrozumienia, dla całej reszty świata.

Usłyszała:

-John, tylko posłuchaj, posłuchaj mnie.

Och, z pewnością udało się jej go przekonać, nieprawdaż? Potem była długa niemal-cisza, tylko ten jego głos ciągle i ciągle, przesiąkający przez podłogę, jak deszcz. Krzesło przesunęło się znowu, ale nie mogła powiedzieć, czy to Sherlock przesunął się w przód, czy John w tył. Czajnik. Zagwizdał. Tym razem krzesło Johna się przesunęło (och, Sherlock musiał być bardzo blisko) i usłyszała jego krzywe kroki przez salon.

-Idę tylko zrobić herbatę, Sherlock. -usłyszała go całkiem wyraźnie, często podnosił głos trochę, gdy był skonfundowany albo niepewny. –Posłucham, OK? Obiecuję posłuchać. Rozumiem, że to ważne i nie wychodzę. Chcesz herbaty?

Gwizd ucichł. Potem nagle dwie stopy uderzyły mocno w podłogę i pani Hudson usłyszała lekkie kroki w stronę kuchni, zakończone:

-Sherlock, co ty robisz…- i trzaskiem filiżanki, dwóch filiżanek i czymś co brzmiało jak czajnik.

-Sherlock, ty cholerny dupku, co ty…

Szuranie kroków, więcej, niż dwie stopy blisko siebie.

-John…- i cisza. Żadnych kroków, żadnych głosów. Bardzo długo. Pani Hudson potrąciła wino stojące obok łokcia i zauważyła znowu pusty kieliszek.

„Do diabła z tym" pomyślała i nalała sobie resztę butelki. Podłoga trzasnęła dokładnie nad jej głową, gdzie była kuchenna szafka, ale nadal żaden z mężczyzn nic nie mówił. Trzask. Krok. Cisza.

-Sherlock... -głos Johna wędrował w dół rurami i odbił się w zlewie, powodując u niej dreszcze. To był bardzo ciepły głos;

-Sherlock…- i potem: -Nie wiem, czy mogę…

Och, matko boska. Pomyślała, że to czas na odroczenie do jej sypialni i z dala od tego, co szybko stawało się straszliwie prywatną sytuacją, ale zamiast tego łyknęła potężnie winka i została na miejscu.

Głos Sherlocka wypełnił jej kuchnię.

-Myślę, że możesz. Myślę, że ja tego chcę. Proszę, pozwól mi po prostu..

Trzask. Krok. Długa, długa cisza.

-Ok. Ok, niech cię Sherlock ale nie w kuchni… na miłość boską powstrzymaj się tylko na chwilę i możemy pójść…

Dwa rodzaje kroków, szybkich jedne lekko za drugim- prawdopodobnie, pani Hudson mogła to sobie wyobrazić, John był ciągnięty całym ciałem przez swojego spragnionego współlokatora.

Potem drzwi do sypialni Sherlocka zatrzasnęły się głośno i usłyszała trzask, jakby upadła lampa, albo dwa ciała, albo może ona tylko nie chciała myśleć o tym więcej. Spojrzała na kieliszek w ręce i wypiła resztę jednym, długim łykiem.

Prawdopodobnie lepiej być troszkę pijaną, bo rzeczy mogły stać się… głośne. Wstała, zrzuciła buty i poszła do łazienki.

Ale przynajmniej nie będzie krzyków o 3.00 w nocy.

Pani Hudson uśmiechnęła się.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Panią Hudson bolała głowa. Potwornie. Niemniej jednak wyciągnęła siebie z łózka długo po tym jak wyszło słońce i zaczęła robić kolejną partię ciastek, którą obiecała Sherlockowi poprzedniego wieczora, zanim rzeczy na górze zaszły tak daleko, że zatrzymały obu chłopców w łóżku dłużej niż ją, czy świt. Sherlock najprawdopodobniej zapomniał o obiecanych herbatnikach, ale- jak sobie wytłumaczyła- to był dobry powód, by iść na górę i powiedzieć im "dzień dobry".

Minęła jedna godzina, a potem druga. Zrobiła czekoladowe herbatniki które lubił John i takie bez niczego, dla Sherlocka, który nie lubił tak bardzo słodyczy.

Zrobiła sobie herbatę i zażyła paracetamol na ból głowy, potem wzięła kąpiel i ubrała się w swoją ulubioną fioletową sukienkę, takiego samego koloru jak ukochana koszula detektywa; jedna z kilku które mu kupiła przez te lata.

Nikt się nie ruszał na górze. Albo ona nie słyszała.

Zmyła naczynia po pieczeniu, wytarła kuchnię, pozamiatała i pościeliła łóżko.

Wciąż żadnego dźwięku z górnego mieszkania. Zaczęła się niecierpliwić, ale siedziała przy stole w kuchni ze świeżą herbatą i mową powieścią, która czytała do swojego klubu książki. Trudno się było skoncentrować, ale jakoś dawała radę. Słuchała dłuższą chwilę.

Około południa trzask drzwi i lekkie kroki Sherlocka. Usłyszała jak idzie do kuchni odkręca kran wystarczająco długo by napełnić czajnik (ale ciągle nie wystarczająco długo, by zmyć te naczynia, które całkiem niedługo zaczną cuchnąć, a mogła zrobić to sama). Poprzez rury słyszała jak mówi, mruczy- tak, zdecydowanie mruczy- jedną z tych ślicznych piosenek, które czasem grał na skrzypcach o północy. Ale nie ostatniej nocy. Żadnych skrzypiec, w ogóle- nie żeby ona mogą to stwierdzić. Wino ją uśpiło. Ale zaprzęgła do pracy swoje własne siły dedukcyjne i rozpracowała, że chłopcy mieli lepsze rzeczy do robienia ostatniej nocy, niż kłótnie o skrzypce. Cięższe kroki przyszły do kuchni.

-Dzień dobry. –przeszło przez rury- senne, zadowolone. Potem długa pauza.

-Mmm… to naprawdę dobry poranek. Robisz herbatę?

-To już nie poranek.- usłyszała jak powiedział Sherlock. -Ale tak, robię herbatę. Przyniosę ci ją, na kanapę jeśli poczekasz na mnie.

-Naprawdę zrobisz to? Wielki Holmes przyniesie mi poranną herbatkę?

Pani Hudson mogła usłyszeć uśmiech w głosie Johna i była niezdolna do powstrzymana swojego.

-Myślę, że mógłbyś zrobić ten poranek lepszym, niż wspaniały, John.

Cisza i przesuwanie stóp blisko siebie.

-Ale tak, przyniosę ci poranną herbatę. I jeśli będziemy bardzo dobrzy i włożymy nasze szlafroki, to zgaduję, że pani Hudson przyniesie nam tacę herbatników, które upiekła dziś rano.

Pani Hudson wyprostowała się na krzesła, zdziwiona wyraźnie. Te słowa Sherlock adresował do niej, jego głos odbijał się bardzo wyraźnie przez rurę kanalizacyjną:

-Mogę wyczuć ciastka pani Hudson.- powiedział. –Ale niech nam pani da 5 minut, dla przyzwoitości, zanim pani przyniesie je tutaj?

Dziwny dźwięk dławienia się.

-O Boże Sherlock, sądzisz, że pani Hudson mogła…

15 minut później (dla bezpieczeństwa), gospodyni z tacą pełną herbatników, zapukała delikatnie do ich drzwi.

-Proszę wejść. -usłyszała Sherlocka, więc weszła. Jej chłopcy byli dzięki bogu na tyle przyzwoici, by siedzieć w piżamach, rozłożeni na kanapie. Kark Johna był jaskrawo różowy, a on sam siedział ze stopami na stoliku, położonymi między dwoma filiżankami herbaty; z książką w rękach i z głową Sherlocka na kolanach. Detektyw miał zamknięte oczy- bez wątpienia myślał, trzymając Johna za rękę, która tamten położył na jego klatce piersiowej.

John spojrzał w górę, trochę nieśmiało, ale z czymś takim w twarzy, co przypominało pani Hudson kota, który dobrał się do śmietanki.

-Herbatniki! Cudownie! zrobiła pani te czekoladowe?

-Oczywiście, słonko!- przeszła przez pokój i postawił tacę na stoliku. –I te zwykłe dla Sherlocka… Czy nie jest wam dziś przytulnie? Mieliście miły wieczór?

-Był całkiem... stymulujący. -Sherlock wyciągnął rękę i najpierw dotknął karku Johna, teraz jasnoczerwonego, a potem spojrzał na panią Hudson i jego uszy nagle zrobiły się różowe. -Ale tak, dziękuję, całkiem tu przytulnie dziś rano. -podniósł się i wybrał herbatnika z tacy. -Moglibyśmy nawet rozpalić w kominku- trochę chłodno tutaj, nie sądzisz?

Pani Hudson skrzyżowała ramiona na obfitym fioletowym biuście, spoglądając z zadowoleniem na jej młodych mężczyzn.

-Tak, ogień byłby cudowny, jestem pewna. To doskonały dzień, żeby zostać w domu i zwinąć się w kłębek. Niech wam herbatka wyjdzie na zdrowie. -chciała już wychodzić.

-Pani Hudson…-odwróciła się, Sherlock stał za nią; ależ szybko ruszał się ten dzieciak.

-Pani Hudson..-przekrzywił głowę, żeby wyszeptać jej do ucha:

-Dziękuję pani za wszystko.

Pocałował ją króciutko w policzek.

-Oczywiście kochanie. -odszepnęła w odpowiedzi. -Zawsze chętnie pomogę.

Kiedy schodziła na dół do swojego mieszkania, była usatysfakcjonowana, że 221B będzie wolny od sprzeczek. Przynajmniej dzisiaj.


End file.
